legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Irina Spalko
Colonel Doctor Agent Irina Spalko (born 26 May 1921 - died Nov. 1957) was a Russian scientist in psychic developments. She was a rival of Indiana Jones in the fourth Indiana Jones movie, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Irina Spalko was very skilled in fencing and she used the rapier. She learned to use a rapier at age 27. When she was young she lived in the mountains in Eastern Ukraine. Because of her psychic powers, she was called a witch by the other people in the village. Even her own mother was scared of her until when a man in the Soviet Union asked her to join him to help the Russians, which she did. The Russian man wanted her to lead the "baddies" that are known as the Russian soldiers. She joined the Soviet Union at age 29 and won lots of medals. But when she went to the Temple of Akator at her mid-30's, her constant hunger for knowledge killed her when several Interdimensional Alien gave her to much knowledge, which caused her to spontaneously combust. In LEGO Indiana Jones Irina Spalko is a playable character in the LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues video game. She first appears in Hanger Havoc, when she forces Indy and Mac to find the Crystal Skull's remains. She then escapes with the box along with Mac, who was really a Soviet Spy. She later appears in Mac Attack, where she, Mac, and multiple other Russians fight against Indy, Marion, and Mutt at the jungle camp. After Mac and the others are defeated, she flees off with Colonel Dovchenko in a vehicle. Then, after a car chase with Indiana Jones and Mutt, she pulls over to the siafu ant hills. She escapes the ants by climbing a tree and watches Dovchenko lose against Indy and the ants. Her last appearance is in Akator Ambush when she ambushes Indy, Marion, Mutt, and Oxley at the Akator temple. When she puts the head on the last skeleton, she suddenly gets the power to float and use electricity at her whim. After a long fight throughout the temple, Indiana Jones and Marion finally defeat her. Unfortunately, a vortex opens up under the temple and sucks it, and her, in. The Irina Spalko Minifigure is included in three different LEGO Indiana Jones sets: In the Jungle Duel set, in the Temple of the Crystal Skull set and in the Peril in Peru set. Appearances in LEGO Sets *Jungle Duel *Temple of the Crystal Skull *Peril in Peru Games *LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues *LEGO Indiana Jones 3: The Final Adventures Level Appearances LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *Ancient City *Warehouse LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues *Hangar Havoc *Mac Attack *Rainforest Rumble *Dovchenko Duel *River Ruckus *Akator Ambush (Boss/Died) *Campfire Countdown *Riverside Rush *Jungle Jinx *Temple of the Crystal Skull (Died) LEGO Indiana Jones 3: The Final Adventures *Hangar 51 *Hangar 51 Race *Camp Fight *Jungle Chase *Ant Fight *Chase in the River *Akator Escapes (Boss/Died) Movie Appearances *Hangar 51 *Hangar 51 Race *Camp Fight *Jungle Chase *Ant Fight *Chase in the River *Akator Escapes (Died) TV Show Appearances *Hangar 51 *Hangar 51 Race *Camp Fight *Jungle Chase *Ant Fight *Chase in the River *Riverside Rush *Jungle Jinx *Akator Escapes (Died) Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Christmas Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters appearing in Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Category:minifigures Category:Game characters Category:Russians Category:Soviets